


hide your lovers, underneath the covers

by aces_low



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shirtless Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Babe fumbles through his attempts to keep his new relationship with Joe Toye a secret from his best friend.





	hide your lovers, underneath the covers

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, it's the fic nobody was asking for! You're Welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Rebellion (Lies) by Arcade Fire
> 
>  
> 
> This is not meant to be a portrayal of the real men, these characters are based on

 

It’s barely afternoon, and the Philly summer’s humidity is already making his skin tacky, with sweat beading down the side of his head. Though in Joe’s room, with the box fan and the ceiling fan running at full speed, it may not be the weather that has Babe’s skin on fire.

Joe had been shirtless when Babe had arrived at his place this morning, and it hadn’t taken long for him to follow suit. The removal of clothing really had been to cool down, but Babe couldn’t help himself and had quickly escalated things, grabbing and latching onto Joe, attempting to walk him back toward his room, while focusing more on his mouth. After accidentally bumping Joe into three separate walls, Joe had finally taken over, which always works better for Babe anyway.

It’s only been two months, but making out on Joe’s bed has quickly become Babe’s favorite activity, he’d do it all day, every day, if he could.

Now, Joe is hovering over him, leaving pulling kisses against his neck and chest, he has this down to a science. He can suck or tongue or run his teeth across a certain spot for just long enough to drive Babe crazy, but not enough that Babe ever has a lasting mark, one that’s visible the next day.

Sometimes that disappoints Babe, liking the idea of Joe leaving behind some kind of mark, but today it’s for the best.

Because today, Bill is coming home, and it’s almost all Babe can think about, despite Joe’s best attempts at distracting him.

“What’re we gonna say?” Babe asks, breath hitching.

“Hm?” is Joe’s distracted way of letting Babe know that he’s listening, though barely.

“Bill’s gonna be here in a few hours, he’s gonna want to see us both. What’re we gonna tell him?”

Joe sighs and moves back up, so that he can slot his lips with Babe’s. Slowly, gently, he coaxes Babe’s mouth open, not that Babe needs any convincing, all Joe has to do is touch him and Babe is pliant and willing in his hands. Joe deepens the kiss, pressing down on top of him until Babe moans, rocking up and clutching at Joe’s warm back to hold him in place.

Once Babe’s brain is basically filled with static, and all he can comprehend is Joe’s mouth, Joe’s tongue, Joe’s skin, that’s when Joe finally pulls away, leaving a panting and whining Babe behind him.

Joe smirks as his hand wanders lower, brushing past Babe’s bellybutton, making him shiver and lift his hips, only to be pushed back down by Joe’s other hand on his hip.

“I interrupted you, what were you saying?” Joe asks, fingers dipping lower, teasing, just under the waist band of Babe’s jeans.

Babe gasps, willing Joe’s hands to move even lower by just staring at them.

“Joe,” he whines, when nothing more happens, his brain unable to form more coherent words than just his boyfriend’s name.

“What was that? I don’t think your question was about my name,” Joe teases.

Normally, Babe would just smack him and tell him to cut it out. But right now, all he can think about are Joe’s hands, and he doesn’t want to risk them moving, so he doesn’t back talk.

Instead, he just whines again before saying, “aw hell, Joe I don’t know, just- c’mon.”

The hand that has a vice hold on Babe’s hip finally loosens and Joe rubs his thumb against the button on Babe’s jeans. Somehow, Babe’s breath speeds up even more and he can’t believe Joe has been hiding the fact that he’s such a god damn tease this whole time.

“You gonna keep Guarnere’s name out of your mouth when I’ve got mine on you?” Joe ask, finally getting to the reason behind his teasing.

Babe groans and drops his head back down on the pillow. Their shared best friend’s name is a bit like throwing some cold water on him, but at least now he can think.

“I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“I know, but we’ll play it by ear. If it doesn’t feel right, we won’t tell him. He doesn’t need to know anything until we’re ready.”

Babe grimaces. That’s always been fine for Joe, he never followed him around like a puppy, the way Babe always had with Bill (and Joe). When Joe had come out to Bill it had been in a ‘take me or leave me’ kind of way, if Bill wasn’t going to accept him, then that’d be the end of their friendship. When Babe had come out to Bill, it had been the end all be all for him, if Bill hadn’t been ok with it, Babe thinks – at the time anyway, not anymore – he probably would have just gone back in the closet and pretended nothing ever happened.

The only secret Babe has ever kept from Bill is that he’s been in love with Bill’s other best friend for over five years. Now that Joe is more than just a crush, more than just one of Bill’s few friends who was always actually nice to him, it feels impossible for Babe to have to keep it from him.

Since the moment Joe asked him out on a date - the day after Babe’s drunken, shameful confession to him - Babe has wanted to tell everyone that he somehow has the hottest, coolest boyfriend in all of Philly, maybe even Pennsylvania. He wants to tell his best friend. He doesn’t want to keep Joe a secret, but he has no idea how Bill is going to react. Though he has a feeling it’s not going to go well.

Joe leans down to kiss him again, this one sweeter and softer than before. Babe still sighs and sits up to chase after his lips when he pulls back.

“You wanna just tell him right away?” Joe finally asks, once Babe has granted him access to his mouth again.

Babe shakes his head, the image of showing up to Bill’s place holding Joe’s hand and Bill losing it makes his stomach churn a little.

“You’re right, we’ll just…play it by ear,” Babe relents.

Joe presses his lips to the side of Babe’s head, trailing down to leave a quick kiss to his lips before looking him in the eye.

“It’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

Babe nods, a warmth spreads through his chest when he stares into Joe’s eyes. He knows Joe’s not just feeding him a line of bullshit, Joe doesn’t do that. So, if Joe is confident that everything is fine, then Babe has enough faith in him to believe it.

With that, Joe kisses him again, this one much less soft, more searing, and Babe gasps against his mouth. He doesn’t even notice that Joe has moved him back down until his head touches the pillow.

Babe’s brain is back to being filled with static by the time Joe’s hands reach the top of his jeans again. His breath hitches, wondering if he’s in for another round of teasing. But Joe just pulls away long enough to look at him, obviously looking to see if Babe has anything else to say, but Babe doesn’t want to talk about Bill anymore, doesn’t want anything but Joe’s hands and mouth on him right now.

Apparently, he sees what he wants from Babe, because the next moment Babe’s jeans are opened and he could cry from that relief.

 

 

Bill’s voice is as loud as ever, reaching the front door from the kitchen, when Babe walks into the house. Babe lets himself in, just as he always has, he hasn’t ever knocked on the Guarnere’s front door, and he’s not going to start now, just because Bill has been gone for almost a year.

He makes his way down the long hall, stopping in the doorway to take in a scene he’s seen dozens of times before. Ma Guarnere, moving around the kitchen, fixing something up, Bill, sitting at the table telling a story – only this is the first time he’s ever been wearing an army uniform – with his hands waving as he speaks, and Joe, sitting across from him, listening on in amusement. There’s a familiarity that warms Babe, and reminds him of just how much he’s been missing Bill. Regardless of how nervous he’s been about his return, Babe is glad to have him back, even if it’s only for a couple of weeks.

Bill must catch Babe out of the corner of his eye, because he immediately stops talking, causing the other two in the room to look around to spot Babe listening in, and jumps up.

Rounding the table, Bill laughs as he pulls him into a hug, pounding him on the back a few times.

“Ah, look at you, still as skinny as ever,” Bill says, pulling back to look at him. “Ma, I thought you said you were gonna keep feedin’ him while I was gone.”

“Oh, don’t blame me. It’s not my fault these boys barely came to visit without you here,” Mrs. Guanere says, shaking her head first at Babe then Joe.

“Aw, Ma, I visit!” Babe argues, walking over to kiss her cheek. “Just don’t want Bill to catch on that I’ve only stayed friends with him for so long so that I could keep coming by to eat your cooking.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she says, grinning and waving him toward the table, where Bill has taken his seat again.

“You just get out of the shower?” Bill asks, messing up Babe’s still damp hair. “You didn’t have to get all nice for me, Babe.”

“Cut it out,” he says, ducking away from Bill’s hand and smacking it away. “It’s humid as hell today, I could take ten showers and still feel like I needed another one.”

It’s the truth, he can already feel sweat on his back, causing his shirt to stick to him. But he mostly says it to hide the blush that he can tell has formed on his face, thinking of why he’d really gone home to shower before coming over. He makes sure to not look over at Joe at all, knowing his face would only get worse.

Thankfully, Bill is too distracted from noticing Babe’s embarrassment as Ma Guarnere takes that moment to set two large plates of food down in front of them.

As Bill reaches over him and works to get as much food as possible, Babe finally looks up to meet Joe’s eyes for the first time since they’d said goodbye this afternoon.

Babe’s stomach swoops when he sees Joe’s dark eyes staring right back at him. Joe sends him a quick wink before looking away, and Babe feels his confidence growing once again.

He can’t help the small smile that grows on his face before he knocks Bill’s hand out of the way, so he can get some food before Bill eats it all. 

  

 

“You slept with someone, didn’t you?”

“What?” Babe nearly lets out a squeak at Bill’s question.

They’ve been sitting in Bill’s room, catching up, listening to Bill’s stories. But now, Joe’s left for the night – and Babe silently thanks Bill for waiting, because Babe is sure he wouldn’t be subtle at all if Joe was still in the room.

“Holy shit, you did. I thought maybe, but wasn’t sure. But that response right there sealed it for me. Can’t believe you didn’t tell me before. Who was it? I’m guessin’ he ain’t your boyfriend since you haven’t told me anything about a guy in any of our calls these past few months.”

“It’s…” Babe starts, but is unable to continue, he can’t do this now.

“Yeah? Go on.”

“It’s…I…ah, hell, Bill. It’s complicated.”

Bill seems genuinely surprised by Babe’s reaction, maybe expecting Babe to get a little flustered, but probably still expecting some kind of answer.

“It’s complicated? Do you not know who the guy is? Knowing a guy’s name ain’t that complicated, Babe.”

“No, it’s…I’ll tell you, ok? Just…not yet.”

Now, he does wish Joe were here. He’d be able to take the heat off Bill’s stare. Or maybe he’d be able to just say it and then let Babe hide behind him as Bill threw a fit.

Bill doesn’t push Babe to keep talking, but he does keep shooting him suspicious looking glances for the rest of the time he’s there. Babe doesn’t stay much longer.

 

 

Babe is woken up by Bill jumping on his bed, the way he used to when they were kids. He threatens to knock him over and break his leg, but still gets out of bed when Bill tells him to.

He figures he may as well. It’s been almost a week since Bill got back, and he only has a few more days left to spend time with him before he sets off again. Besides, Joe is working all day today, so it’s not like Babe can hang out with him until later, or probably even at all.

The past week has been tough, trying to keep their relationship a secret while also being completely unwilling to not touch Joe at all. Bill has barely given either of them enough free time that they can meet at Joe’s place, or even just make out for a few minutes in Joe’s car. Because if Bill isn’t with one of them, he’s with the other, and usually he’s forcing them both to do things with him. And that may be the hardest times for Babe, having Joe so close yet having to act like nothing is different.

Joe is much better at it than he is. He doesn’t stumble over his words when Bill says literally anything implying that Babe and Joe even just know each other, the way Babe finds himself doing. He doesn’t blush and apologize and try to make some kind of joke about holding hands when they accidentally brush against each other, the way Babe keeps doing. In fact, Joe seems completely normal, and totally unfazed by any of this.

The only thing that keeps Babe from talking himself into feeling like maybe Joe doesn’t feel any of this as deeply as he does, is that in the few minutes or seconds that Bill does leave them alone, Joe will pull Babe into his arms, or slam him up against a wall and kiss the breath out of him until Babe is panting and weak-kneed. Then he’ll just grin and walk away like nothing’s happened, though he always seems to get it just right so that Babe has composed himself by the time Bill comes back. It only serves to make Babe more frustrated, but he appreciates the gesture nonetheless. 

Today, Bill makes Babe walk around the neighborhood and run some errands with him. It’s all pretty nice, just getting to spend time with his best friend again, just like they always used to. Or, it would be nice, if Bill didn’t keep bringing up Joe every few minutes.

Because even after a week, Babe still can’t help but get flustered and embarrassed at just the mention of his boyfriend who he can’t admit is his boyfriend, and he doesn’t believe that Bill is unaware enough that he just doesn’t notice.

Around five, Babe gets a text from Joe, telling him that he’s off work. Usually, that might mean Babe will invite himself over, or ask Joe to do something. Now though, with Bill around, it’s just a nice gesture that makes Babe unconsciously smile down at his phone.

“Who’s that?”

Babe snaps his head up and quickly pockets his phone. “N-no one.”

Bill narrows his eyes. “Uh huh, sure, no one.”

Babe bites his lip and thumbs at the phone his pocket, as though he’s afraid Bill is going to wrestle him for it. Instead, Bill just continues to glare before sighing in annoyance.

“Ok, c’mon, come with me.”

“What, where?” Babe asks, following Bill as he makes his way down the street.

Bill doesn’t answer, just pulls out his own phone and starts texting someone.

They don’t talk the whole trip, but as they turn down Joe’s street Babe feels his heart jump up into his throat.

“Bill,” Babe tries, stopping once they’ve turned the corner.

“C’mon,” is all Bill says, continuing his way towards Joe’s place, not bothering to turn around, probably because he knows Babe will just keep following him.

And he’s right, Babe shifts back and forth for a few seconds, honestly just wanting to run home instead, but he knows he may as well just figure out what Bill is doing.

Bill is just knocking on the door when Babe catches up to him and a moment later Joe answers, holding a towel and looking like he may have just gotten out of the shower. Though he’s wearing clothes and doesn’t look particularly surprised to see them, so Babe guesses Bill had texted him to tell him they were coming.

Joe invites them inside and Babe’s stomach is squirming, his heartbeat erratic. He tries to meet Joe’s eyes, warn him about what they’re doing there, though Babe isn’t even completely sure yet. But Joe just keeps his eyes trained on Bill as he walks into the living room. 

“Ok, you two, sit. Here,” Bill says, pointing to Joe’s small couch.

Babe follows immediately, sitting down, but Joe is slower to listen, raising his eyebrow at being ordered around in his own home.

Bill sighs, “please, I just wanna talk to ya about something.”

Joe eyes him for another moment before tossing his towel onto a chair then sitting next to Babe on the couch, with just enough space between them that it doesn’t look suspicious. Though Babe isn’t sure that matters anymore.

Instead of sitting down across from them, or saying anything at all, Bill just starts pacing back and forth for a while. This is not the attitude of someone who is thrilled, and Babe is nearly vibrating from the tension of it all. He wishes he could reach out and grab Joe’s hand, but he knows that’ll probably only make this all worse.

Bill does one last loop before he stops and eyes the two of them over. Babe lowers his eyes a little, but Joe seems to just be holding Bill’s gaze.

“Are you two fucking?” Bill asks, blunt as always.

A frantic laugh bursts out of Babe. He can’t help it, he just feels it bubbling up from his chest and can’t make himself stop. He’s sure he looks a little manic, as both Bill and Joe take the time to break off their staring contest to give Babe a once over to make sure he’s not just having some kind of fit.

“Well?” Bill asks after a minute of the only response being Babe’s laughter, and he’s looking straight at Joe, who is matching him glare for glare.

“What are you really wanting to know here, Bill?” Joe finally asks, once Babe’s quieted down.

Bill scowls. “I just asked, are you two fucking each other?”

“I don’t think that’s the question you really want the answer to.”

“What the hell does that mean? You’re either fucking or you’re not.”

“Nah, Guarnere, we’ve decided to wait til marriage, make it more special that way,” Joe says with an eye roll.

Babe can’t help but feel a small skip in his heart beat at the mention of marriage. Their relationship is still way too new to be thinking about that, but Babe still feels a little bit lighter at just the idea of it.

“What?” Bill stops scowling, now just looking genuinely confused.

Joe decides to have some pity on him. “Yeah, Bill, we’re fucking each other. Ya know, sometimes I like to sleep with my boyfriend.”

He looks over at Babe then, and Babe sends him a small grin. He doesn’t know that he’ll ever fully be over the fact that Joe Toye is his boyfriend.

“Wait,” Bill says. “Boyfriend? You guys are dating?”

Babe looks up at him to see that Bill is directing that question right at him.

So, Babe nods. “Yeah, officially and everything.”

“Well, shit.”

“Thanks?” Babe frowns.

Joe chuckles at Babe’s frown then turns to look at Bill’s.

“You feeling a little better about this now?" 

Bill scratches at his cheek as he thinks, before letting out a short laugh that startles Babe.

“I guess I shoulda seen this coming." 

“How would you have seen this coming?” Babe asks, he definitely never saw Joe asking him out coming.

“Hell, Babe, you’ve been pining for Joe since you were 13.”

Babe sputters, wanting to deny it, but it’s not like Joe doesn’t already know that fact too.

“You knew?”

“Sure, I knew, Old Gonorrhea don’t miss nothing.” Babe groans at Bill’s old nickname, that, for some reason, only Bill still uses.

“Now, what I’m not sure about is Joe here. Didn’t even think you’d give Babe here the time a-day.”

“Hey!” Babe tries to protest.

Joe shrugs. “Hadn’t really. Not til he got drunk and kissed me on his birthday.”

Bill lets out another sharp laugh as Babe scowls and tries to remind them that he is still in the room. But Joe seems to be keeping the more embarrassing parts of that night to himself, so Babe can’t complain too much.

“Figured it wouldn’t hurt to take him out, see if anything was there, and…” he trails off with a shrug.

Babe can’t help the wide grin that he directs toward Joe, even though Joe still has his eyes on Bill.

“Well…ok,” Bill says, resigned, but not unhappy, and he rubs a hand across his eyes.

When he doesn’t say anything more Babe pushes. “Is this the point where you tell Joe that if he hurts me you’ll hurt him?” Babe asks, having always been sure anyone he’d ever date would get that talk from Bill.

But Bill just raises an eyebrow. “Hell, if either of you does something to hurt the other I won’t hesitate to knock you silly. But I’m not worried about that. You just don’t put me between ya, make me choose, if you ever do split, then we’re good. Deal?”

“Deal,” Joe says easily, with a nod.

Babe smiles and leans against Joe, grabbing his hand so that he can lace their fingers together, which Joe accommodates, squeezing his hand lightly. Then Babe looks up at Bill again, and notices a tiny smile threatening to grow on Bill’s lips.

“Deal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Never really written for Babe before so...I'm very sorry to Babe fans for any issues. I'm still on shaky legs here.


End file.
